I need to die to feel alive
by Deanpool the Great
Summary: Diese FF ist KEINE Death!fic, auch wenn der Titel darauf schlißen lassen könnte. Dies ist eine AU der Folge "IMTOD" aus der 2. Stafel. Leichter slash Sam/Dean .


Diese Fanfiction habe ich für eine Freundin geschrieben, die mich mit einem ihrer wundertollen Bilder inspiriert hat. Über Reviews würde ich mich riesig freuen^^

Das Bild findet ihr hier:http: animexx. onlinewelten. com/ fanarts/ output/ ?fa=1235934&sort=empfehlungsliste&sort_def=351034

Entfernt einfach nur die Leerzeichen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nix und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld. Der Text am Ende ist aus dem Lied "Time of dying" von Three Days Grace.

Warnung: Leichter slash, leicht Sam/Dean.

* * *

_Während ich sterbe, kann ich so viele Dinge tun, die ich niemals wagen würde, solange ich am Leben bin._Misa-Misa

Er schreckt hoch. Kalter Schweiß rinnt von seiner Stirn aus sein Gesicht hinab, lässt sein Shirt an seinem Oberkörper kleben. Ein unangenehmer, fauliger Geschmack breitet sich in seiner Mundhöhle aus. Er verzieht leicht das Gesicht und öffnet und schließt seinen Mund ein paar Mal in der Hoffnung er möge verschwinden. Währenddessen schaut Dean sich verwundert um. Er befindet sich in einem spärlich eingerichteten Raum. Ein Bett, ein kleiner Schrank, ein Stuhl – alles in einem sterilem Weiß, das ihm den Magen umdreht.

Ein _Krankenhaus_.

'Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?'

Er schließt die Augen und überlegt was schief gegangen sein könnte. Das Letzte an das er sich erinnert, ist die Sache mit Elkins und den Vampiren.

Ein stechender Schmerz fährt durch seinen Kopf, als weißes Licht vor seinen Augenlidern aufzuckt.

Der Colt. Sein Vater. Meg. Der Dämon. Sammy. Der Truck.

Seine Augen öffnen sich schlagartig.

Er atmet noch einmal tief durch, bevor er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwingt und aufsteht. Die ersten Schritte sind noch recht wackelig, doch das verfliegt schon recht bald.

'Ich muss die Anderen finden. Wissen, dass sie okay sind.'

Der nächste Gedanke kommt zögerlicher und Dean ist auf sich selbst wütend ihn überhaupt zu haben.

'Was mache ich, wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist. Sie schon längst-'

„Schluss jetzt!", ermahnt er sich selbst. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so pessimistisch, Dean."

Er tritt durch die Tür in den leeren Korridor hinaus.

„Sam?"

Durch Ruf hallt ungehört durch den Flur.

Er späht durch ein paar geöffnete Türen in die dazugehörigen Zimmer – nichts, nãda, ne rien, zero.

Er versucht es noch einmal.

„Dad? Ist hier niemand?"

Fast so als würde jemand seine Frage verneinen wollen, ertönt ein lautes Piepen zu seiner Rechten.

Ermutigt läuft er den Korridor entlang, bis er Fußgetrappel wahrnimmt. Er ruft erneut nach seinem Bruder, während er weiterrennt. Das Piepen wird lauter, Stimmengewirr kommt hinzu.

Als er um die Ecke biegt, beginnt sein Herz schneller zu schlagen.

Diese lange, schlanke Gestalt. Das dunkelbraune Haar. Dieses traurige Gesicht.

„Sammy!"

Leicht irritiert durch das Nichtreagieren seines Bruders, tritt er näher an ihn heran.

Außer einem blauen Auge und ein paar Kratzern im Gesicht kann Dean keinerlei Verletzungen erkennen. Sam scheint Glück gehabt zu haben. Erleichtert atmet er auf.

„Sammy, du siehst gut aus...wenn man bedenkt..."

Sam schenkt ihm immer noch keine Beachtung und ein unangenehmer Gedanke schießt ihm durch den Kopf. Ein äußerst unangenehmer.

Sam hingegen starrt an ihm vorbei in eines der Krankenzimmer. Aus diesem Raum scheint auch das Piepen gekommen zu sein.

Wenige Sekunden später – Dean starrt immer noch seinen Bruder an – verlassen einige Krankenschwestern und Ärzte das Zimmer. Einer der Götter in weiß bleibt vor Sam stehen.

„Mr. McGilican, es war knapp, aber die Wiederbelebung war erfolgreich. Er ist jetzt wieder stabil genug, damit Sie ihn sehen können. Ich erkläre ihnen alles weitere nachher."

Dean schließt für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Oh verdammt, bitte sag nicht..."

Als Sam nur weiter in das Krankenzimmer blickt, dreht er sich um. Der Anblick, der ihn erwartet, versetzt ihm einen Stoß in die Magengrube.

„Verdammte Scheiße..."

Er tritt auf das Krankenbett zu. Auf weiße Kissen und Laken gebettet und durch einen blauen Schlauch an eine Beatmungsmaschine angeschlossen liegt – Dean selbst.

Die Erkenntnis schon mit einem Bein im Grab zu stehen und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur ein Schatten seiner Selbst zu sein, bringt ihn dazu sich mit großen, nach Hilfe suchenden Augen zu seinem jüngeren Bruder umzudrehen.

Jener tritt zu Dean ans Bett und legt seine große Hand auf die des älteren Winchesters.

„Ich dachte gerade eben, das war's jetzt...Verdammt Dean! Du hast mir doch geschworen, mich niemals allein zu lassen...Du darfst nicht sterben, großer Bruder..."

Mit Tränen in den Augen, streckt er seine andere Hand nach Deans Gesicht aus. Sein Atem geht stoßweise und ein Geräusch, wie das Winseln eines verletzten Welpen kommt aus seiner Kehle.

Langsam geht Dean hinter seinen Bruder, rückt so dicht wie nur möglich an ihn heran, lagt seine Arme um Sams langen Oberkörper und presst sein Gesicht in in die breiten Schultern.

Unbewusst flüstert er immer wieder Sams Namen, bis er bemerkt, wie jener zu zittern beginnt. Dean verstärkt seinen Griff um Sams Torso und reckt sein Gesicht Sams Nacken entgegen.

„Ssshhh Sammy." Seine Stimme nimmt einen weichen, liebevollen Klang an. „Du brauchst nicht zu weinen. Ich halte immer mein Wort. Das weißt du doch."

Sanft berühren seine vollen Lippen Sams Nacken und er küsst ihn solange bis zumindest das Wimmern verebbt.

Er weiß, dass Sam seine Worte und Taten unmöglich mitbekommen kann, aber sein Kleiner ist schon immer etwas besonders gewesen und vielleicht, ja vielleicht nimmt er Dean zumindest unterbewusst wahr.

Er platziert noch einen Kuss auf dem langen Hals, bevor seine Stimme sich mit Sams vermischt.

„Ich liebe dich."

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Time of dying – Three Days Grace


End file.
